


Black Hat Org. (marca registrada pendiente)

by CloeAmore12



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat es CASI humano, Crossdressing, F/M, Flug es un hombre gay que disfruta llevar ropa interior de mujer, Historia de Origen, Las advertencias pueden cambiar, M/M, Masturbación, Mordisco, OOC, PaperHat - Libre, Paperhat - Freeform, Pasado, Pero no todos los países son de mente abierta o lo aceptan, Travestismo, Universo donde los superpoderes son algo cotidiano, a alguien le gusta filmarse, al final, auto odio, autodesprecio interno, calificación, consentimiento dudoso, eventual amor propio para todos, hipnotismo, homofobia interna, ligero dom/sub, los narradores y puntos de vista varían, maestro/mascota, mucho morder cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes, no exactamente BDSM pero hay juegos de poder, relación falsa/simulada, relación lenta, romance lento, universidad, venta de almas, voyeurismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeAmore12/pseuds/CloeAmore12
Summary: Lo que comenzó como una salida de café improvisada se transforma en la oferta de trabajo más extravagante que Flug haya recibido. Lo que comenzó como un simple reclutamiento en la búsqueda de la dominación mundial se convierte en la relación laboral más sorprendente que Black Hat haya tenido. Incluso se podría comenzar a pensar en ello como una "relación" real. Cierta mujer de cabello de dos tonos ciertamente parece pensar que sí.Ahora, si solo los tres pudieran comenzar a ser honestos el uno con el otro (y con ellos mismos), en realidad podrían llegar a algún lado.Un AU fic sobre el elenco de "Villanos" en la Universidad y cómo la Organización Black Hat se unió. Los cambios incluyeron a un Flug que le gusta ponerse cierto tipo de ropa interior, un Black Hat algo más humano y una Demencia con un poco más de cordura. Por ahora.
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Kudos: 5





	1. La Propuesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Hat Org. (trademark pending)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652874) by [FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky/pseuds/FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky). 



Después de que fuera la tercera vez que el hombre extremadamente negro (no negro como en África, aunque tal vez era de allí) repitiera su nombre al joven estudiante de ingeniería, ambos casi se dieron por vencidos. La brecha entre ellos parecía demasiado grande para alcanzarla.

La piel del hombre era de un color gris oscuro ceniciento, tanto que apenas parecía que pudiera ser un tono de piel natural. Preocupaba al más joven de los dos, pero pensó que sería grosero mencionarlo o incluso preguntar. Lo mismo ocurrió con sus orejas y nariz, que eran inusualmente pequeñas o completamente inexistentes. También estaba el asunto de los dientes. Si el inventor no se equivocaba parecían ser extremadamente afilados y parecidos a colmillos. También existía la posibilidad de que el hombre negro (¿era un término políticamente correcto?) sentado frente a él sólo tuviera un ojo funcional. Su ojo derecho miró más allá de su café negro hacia el conocido más joven, mientras que el izquierdo estaba escondido detrás un monóculo opaco.

La forma en que el monóculo permaneció en su rostro sin nariz ni orejas fue un misterio para el hombre nervioso (y ligeramente irritado) con el cabello castaño claro, bebiendo ansiosamente de un café con suficiente leche y crema como para que una barra de chocolate se pusiera celosa.

"Lo siento", dijo después de tragar otro trago de cafeína y azúcar. "¿Podrías decirlo _una vez más_?"

El hombre mayor (cuya edad exacta era desconocida, pero era poco probable que él también estuviera en los veintitantos) lo miró con el ceño fruncido y repitió su nombre con enojo. No sirvió. El moreno todavía no entendía bien los sonidos que provenían del hombre muy molesto y bien vestido que ocupaba el asiento frente a él.

Tal vez fue la barrera del idioma. Este hombre se había transferido recientemente a la Universidad Nacional de Estudios de Héroe y Villano de México (UNEVM) desde un país del que nadie parecía haber oído hablar. Tampoco podría alguien además de él ser capaz de pronunciarlo. Eso o su propio nombre. Su español también era muy rudo, y a menudo pedía traducciones en clase o en conversaciones. No en su idioma nativo, pero sí en varios otros idiomas en los que parecía ser un poco más fluido, como el inglés o el italiano. También parecía saber un poco de portugués.

Cuando el joven sacudió la cabeza otra vez, gimió exasperado. "¡Por todos los Infiernos, no es tan difícil, Flug!"

"Tú tampoco sabes cuál es mi nombre." El hombre, cuyo nombre NO era Flug, respondió. "Y creo que te referías a 'Cielos' no 'Infiernos'." Añadió por lo bajo.

"Cielo, Infierno, ¡es todo lo mismo!" Dijo el hombre, levantando una mano para asegurarse de que el sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza no se cayera de sus movimientos emocionados. Cómo escuchó eso sin oídos no estaba claro, pero sirvió como una prueba más tangible de que, de hecho, podía escucharlo. El joven pensó que tal vez estaba leyendo sus labios. "¿Y a qué te refieres? Tu nombre es Flug."

"No, no lo es." Respondió el No-Flug, tomando otro sorbo. Intentó ser consciente de las cicatrices que cubrían la esquina derecha de su boca, tendían a reabrirse si hacía cosas como exponerlas a alimentos muy calientes o muy fríos. Principalmente porque le hicieron abrir más la boca, que es lo que REALMENTE abría sus cicatrices de nuevo. Y siempre fue un desastre cuando eso pasaba. Comenzarían dividiendo su boca para abrirla y luego se curvarían por su mejilla para unirse al rayado de cicatrices cerca de su ojo derecho. Estaba oculto cuando usaba sus gafas (prescripción, al igual que los marcos con montura de cuerno que usaba en su vida diaria), pero si no estuvieran ahí, todos podrían ver las telarañas que adornaban su rostro bronceado.

Su compañero con nombre confuso ladeó la cabeza confundido. Fue casi cómico. "Pero entonces, ¿por qué todos te llaman así?"

Él suspiró. "Es una larga historia."

"Tengo tiempo."

"Mira, es sólo un nick tonto que se me quedó grabado para siempre, ¿está bien?"

Hubo una pausa. "... ¿ _Nick_?" Preguntó el hombre. "¿Quién es Nick?"

Le tomó mucho control al muchacho no golpear el sombrero de copa de la cabeza del otro. O abofetearse a sí mismo en la cara.

"No hay ningún Nick, es un _apodo_. Es un..." Pensó que sería mejor usar una definición muy directa. "Un sustituto para un nombre propio. Por lo general se entiende como una especie de broma."

"Ah, ya veo." dijo el hombre oscuro asintiendo pensativamente. "Entonces también tengo un apodo."

El chico de cabello castaño claro, conocido por todos sus compañeros de clase como "Flug", lo miró sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, después de unos meses en Nueva Orleans, los lugareños comenzaron a llamarme 'Black Hat'." Hizo un gesto hacia su sombrero negro. "No muchos podían pronunciar mi nombre allí tampoco.Y los que podían eran bastante mayores, y también tenían problemas para ser entendidos."

"Black Hat." dijo Flug, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café con leche. Lo pensó; parecía un nombre apropiado. Incluso si fuera un poco incómodo usar palabras en inglés.

Miró al hombre frente a él otra vez. La piel oscura, la falta de rasgos faciales, el traje negro afilado que parecía hecho a mano, la camisa de vestir roja que combinaba bien con la banda roja en el sombrero de copa en su cabeza. Incluso el café negro parecía ser el adecuado para este hombre.

"Está bien, entonces será Black Hat." dijo.

Black Hat resopló. "Al menos tienes ALGO con lo que llamarme ahora, Flug."

Otro momento de silencio. "Oh, sí, entonces ¿por qué te llaman Flug si ese no es tu nombre?"

Maldición. Había esperado que Black Hat lo hubiera olvidado.

"Mi apellido es Flugslys." dijo con un suspiro. "Al crecer, los otros niños sólo podían pronunciar 'Flug'. Y simplemente se me quedó."

"¿Y tu primer nombre?"

"Rocinante."

"¿Roc-ci... Roci-n... cin... Rocin-an... ante?" Black Hat luchó por sacar las sílabas de su boca. ¿Cómo pudo hacer que esa mezcla confusa que llamaba su nombre saliera de su lengua con facilidad, pero decir 'Rocinante' le fuera difícil?

"Sólo... llámame Flug." dijo.

Black Hat puso los ojos en blanco. Flug tuvo la sensación de que estaba pensando. _Hey, al menos intenté pronunciar tu nombre_. Supuso que era justo. No tenía tanta confianza como para intentar replicar los sonidos guturales del nombre de Black Hat.

"Entonces, Flug." dijo Black Hat. "Ahora que todo está aclarado, quería hablar contigo acerca de unirte a un tipo de _**organization**_ que estoy en proceso de hacer." Black Hat pronunció 'organización' en inglés. Flug supuso que no sabía que la terminología en español era parecida y fácil o sólo tenía la costumbre de decirlo en ese idioma.

"¿Qué tipo de organización?"

"Oh, ¿así es como se dice?" preguntó Black Hat. "Bien, bien. Bueno, supongo que se podría decir que es una especie de empresa de, uh... _ **manufacturing**_ y... _**delivering**_."

Fue algo bueno que Flug supiera inglés, porque de lo contrario estaba seguro de que los dos nunca serían capaces de mantener una conversación.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, no he trabajado todos los detalles, pero lo que estoy tratando de hacer es... uh..." Luchó por encontrar las palabras. Black Hat miró a Flug con una mirada bastante extraña en su rostro. "Puedes pensar que estoy loco."

"Dime de todos modos." dijo Flug con indiferencia.

"Bueno... quiero gobernar el mundo."

Flug necesitó cada onza de autocontrol para NO escupir su café en estado de shock. Sin embargo, se atragantó con el líquido caliente. Quemando su garganta y haciendo que se abrieran algunas de las delicadas cicatrices cerca de su boca. Rápidamente trató de mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse de que nadie más había escuchado lo que Black Hat acababa de decir. Si bien la Universidad a la que asistían ambos ofrecía estudios para héroes y villanos, era de conocimiento común que se suponía que TODOS serían futuros héroes. O ayudarían a héroes. ¡Nadie entraba declarando ser un villano!

 _Genial_ , pensó. _Simplemente genial_.

Antes de que Flug pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar _¿Qué demonios?_ , Black Hat continuó. "Sí, lo sé, **_unconventional_**. Pero es mi sueño y nadie me impedirá intentarlo."

Flug lo consideró admirable, a pesar de que el término "poco convencional" era la subestimación del año. Tenía que admirar la determinación del hombre de lograr sus objetivos. Incluso si fuera la dominación mundial.

_Y él quiere que me una a él. Estoy siendo reclutado por un aspirante a villano._

"V-Vale, entonces... ¿quieres... gobernar el mundo?" Preguntó, tratando de detener el flujo de sangre d esu herida ahora abierta. Black Hat asintió ansiosamente.

"¿Qué... exactamente... implica eso... en tu mente?"

"Tener a los líderes del mundo a mi entera disposición. Ser capaz de detener la economía mundial en cualquier momento. El poder de mover vastos ejércitos a mis órdenes. Que todos dependan tanto de mí que ninguno se atrevería a oponerse a mí." dijo Black Hat con una sonrisa amenazadora.

 _Así que quieres ser el próximo Google_ , pensó Flug.

"Y la forma de hacerlo es... ¿cuál?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

Black Hat le entregó unas servilletas de la mesa que aceptó. "He estado estudiando la forma en la que funciona el mundo. ¿La frase _**'m**_ ** _oney makes the world go ‘round’_**? Se podría decir que me la tomé muy en serio."

Flug sostuvo las servilletas en la esquina derecha de su boca. Sintió que la sangre comenzaba a coagularse, lo cual era bueno.

"He ganado dinero en los últimos años, y he pasado mi tiempo tratando de aprender todo lo que puedo sobre cómo funciona exactamente en la práctica." Black Hat continuó. Hablaba mucho con sus manos, haciendo muchos gestos con ellas.

"Por eso he venido a estudiar aquí, como estudiante de negocios. O tal vez de economía. No he decidido cuál sería más beneficioso. Pensé en la política, pero pocas posiciones son tan poderosas o permanentes como quiero."

"Podrías derrocar un país." murmuró Flug. "Cambiar el sistema de gobierno."

Black Hat jadeó. "¡Pensé en eso también! Pero no puedo hacerlo públicamente. Sería muy complicado y otros países seguramente intervendrían." Hizo una pausa. "A menos que comience con países pequeños. Uno con pocos aliados o poder militar..."

 _Oh dios, yo no estaba hablando en serio_. Pensó Flug. _¿Qué he hecho?_

"Volvamos a tu negocio frente a las posibilidades económicas más importantes." dijo Flug, tratando de cambiar de tema. "Estudiar todo eso te ayudará a conquistar el mundo... ¿cómo?"

"¡Es muy simple, Flug!" dijo Black Hat. "Quiero convertirme en el fabricante y distribuidor de, bueno, cualquier cosa. ¡Armas, artículos de lujo, necesidades básica...! Si la gente lo exige, ¡quiero ser quien lo tenga! ¡Quiero ser el proveedor _Número Uno_ de villanos en todo el mundo!"

"Ok, entonces, quieres crear tu propia marca de empresa-"

"¡Sí!"

"-dominar el mercado negro con tus productos-"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"-todos los demás villanos dependerán de ti para 'todo'-"

"¡Correcto!"

"-incluidas sus necesidades humanas básica-"

"Bueno, sí."

"-Y entonces... ¿gobernarás el mundo?"

"¡Sí, Flug!" dijo Black Hat con entusiasmo. "¡Con todos los villanos del mundo dependiendo de mí para todas sus necesidades, controlaría la economía del inframundo! Entonces nadie se atrevería a competir o rechazar mis demandas!"

Black Hat se recostó en su asiento, orgulloso de su plan. Miró a Flug con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si esperara que Flug lo colmara de elogios y le suplicara el honor de unirse a su equipo.

Flug tragó el resto de su dulce café con leche. Ahora tenía un sabor ligeramente metálico, tal vez parte de su sangre se había mezclado con su bebida azucarada con cafeína. Revisó la servilleta, nada más que sangre seca, bien.

"Honestamente, siendo sincero, Black Hat." dijo Flug. "Simplemente no lo veo."

La cara de Black Hat cayó. "¿Qué?"

"Veo a dónde vas, y tiene sentido rudimentario, pero a gran escala no creo que funcione."

"¿Rudimentario?" preguntó Black Hat, con la cara arrugada por la confusión.

"Básico." dijo Flug. "A un nível básico tiene sentido y podría funcionar en un entorno pequeño, pero tratar de hacer lo mismo a escala planetaria con cientos, sino es que MILLONES, de mercados competidores y economías diferentes de un lugar a otro, sólo... No. No lo veo sucediendo."

Black Hat apretó su taza con tanta fuerza que Flug pensó que podría romperla completamente en su mano. Rápidamente dijo "¡P-Pero tiene potencial!" con la esperanza de calmarlo.

No lo estaba calmando. Pensó rápido.

"Um, uh, ¡oh! Dijiste que no has resuelto todos los detalles t-t-todavía, ¿verdad?"

"¿Siii?" dijo Black Hat.

"¡Bueno, bueno, eso es todo! ¡Los detalles! ¡Si los resuelves, eso seguramente solucionará todos los problemas que puedas encontrar!"

Black Hat dejó de agarrar su taza con tanta fuerza. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¡A-Absolutamente!"

El hombre de sombrero de copa y traje negro pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos. Se acarició ligeramente la barbilla con el pulgar y miró a Flug. _Realmente_ miró a Flug.

Eso hizo que Flug se sintiera cohibido. Siempre estaba avergonzado por las cicatrices en su rostro. No hicieron nada más que recordarle sus fracasos pasados. Pero había otras cosas. Su único diente torcido, que nunca habían tenido dinero para arreglarlo cuando era joven. La salpicadura manchada de pecas en el lado no cicatrizado de su cara, que apareció entre las cicatrices en el otro, donde podían. Incluso se sintió incómodo con su ropa. No es que no fuera de dinero, no era como si su familia apenas ganara lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Pero Black Hat iba vestido con elegancia y suavidad. ¿Quién usa un traje y sombrero de copa de todos modos?

Y verlo tan visiblemente enojado, literalmente temblando de ira, había hecho que su tartamudeo volviera. Pensó que finalmente había pateado la vergonzosa peculiaridad después de la secundaria. Eso ciertamente no estaba ayudando a su autoestima.

Black Hat habló después de lo que parecieron horas, pero probablemente solo fueron unos segundos. "Creo que tienes razón, Flug."

"¿Eh?" dijo el hombre confundido.

"Mi plan es demasiado... rudimentario para tener éxito." admitió con un suspiro derrotado. Miró lo que quedaba de su café negro y tragó el resto de una vez.

"Black Hat, lo siento." dijo Flug. "No quise insultarte a ti ni a tu sueño. Sólo estaba-"

Black Hat levantó una mano, luciendo muy enojado nuevamente. Flug cerró la boca rápidamente.

"Sé que es demasiado _**semplice e basilare**_ para intentarlo a gran escala en este momento." dijo, entrando en italiano para variar. Flug sólo podía supone que quería decir que entendía que su plan era defectuoso. "Es por eso que estoy aquí. Sé que no puedo simplemente saltar a mi plan de dominación mundial. Pero..." Black Hat se interrumpió aquí, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa frente a él. "-todos tenemos que empezar por algún lado, ¿no? Yo he elegido comenzar aquí. Contigo."

"¿Con... conmigo?" preguntó Flug. Oh, eso estuvo bien. Ese era el punto de su café... ¿cita? No, no, no, esto no era una cita. Eran solo dos hombres, en la Universidad, tomando un café juntos (¿qué hora era?) a las 9:00 de la noche, discutiendo sus planes de dominación mundial.

No es una cita en absoluto.

"Sí, Flug, tú." dijo Black Hat. "Mencioné que estaba en el proceso de crear la **_organization_** de mis sueños, ¿verdad?" Flug asintió. "Bueno, la cosa es..." se detuvo, retorciéndose las manos. "Realmente acabo de empezar y... no hay nada más." dijo rápidamente.

Flug lo miró fijamente. _¿No hay nadie más? ¿Nadie más? ¿Sólo somos nosotros? ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Los dos contra el mundo?_

Flug debe haber estado haciendo una cara realmente estúpida porque Black Hat se enojó de nuevo. "Bueno, ¡soy solo yo en este momento!" _Oh, cierto, aun no he dicho que sí. No cuento._ Pensó Flug.

"Pero si... quisieras unirte a mí o lo que sea estaría bien, supongo..." murmuró, jugando con sus dedos.

Flug desvió la mirada rápidamente, esperando no haberse sonrojado tanto como sentía. Quizás su cicatriz todavía estaba sangrando. Tal vez evitaría que la sangre corriera por sus mejillas. Tal vez.

"Entonces, uh, Black Hat" murmuró, tratando de pasarlo como una tos. "¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti?" ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Y por qué lo dijo así?

Flug tuvo un rápido destello de sí mismo, sonrojándose como una de esas chicas en los animes que miraba, con una mano en la mejilla y los ojos entrecerrados. En un traje de mucama. _¿Qué le gustaría que haga por usted, Maestro?_ dijo con una voz suave y delicada.

_OH DIOS, ¿DE DÓNDE VIENE ESO?_

Flug sintió que su cara se calentaba. Si Black Hat se dio cuenta o pensó algo al respecto no lo mencionó.

"Bueno, la mejor forma en que puedo pensar para dominar el mercado negro es sacar a mi competencia del negocio. Lo que planeo hacer es ofrecer artículos de calidad a un precio más barato o artículos superiores al mismo precio. Sólo cuando elimine a las marcas competidoras podremos subir los precios." dijo Black Hat pragmáticamente.

"Bueno, está bien, eso tiene sentido." dijo Flug, esperando que su sonrojo hubiera disminuido. "¿Y yo entro...?"

"¡Tú!" dijo Black Hat señalándolo dramáticamente. "¡Tú eres el que diseña mis productos!"

"...¿Yo?"

"¡Sí, tú!" dijo Black Hat, como si fuera obvio. "Eres un genio inventor según lo que todos dicen, has estado participando en el Club de Ingeniería aquí desde antes de que te inscribieras, una máquina que diseñaste como estudiante de primer año de secundaria te hizo conseguir una beca, y de lo que yo entiendo es que ¡la única razón por la que no avanzas en tu campo es porque no intentar hacerlo! ¡Eres mi primera y única opción como Científico Jefe!"

"¿Científico... Jefe?" preguntó Flug.

"Sí." dijo Black Hat, luciendo como el diablo a punto de cerrar un trato con un hombre mortal desprevenido. "Mencioné que he estado consiguiendo dinero, ¿sí? Puedo financiarte cualquier cosa que desees investigar, cualquier recurso que necesites para mejorar mis productos te lo daré. Cualquier espacio de trabajo que necesites para maximizar la productividad, lo obtendré. Es una inversión para AMBOS futuros, ¿no? Voy a invertir todo lo que pueda en ti."

La cabeza de Flug estaba nadando. Era como si este hombre que apenas conocía le ofreciera el mundo en bandeja de plata. Todo lo que tenía hacer era ayudarlo a gobernarlo. ¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Y si Black Hat alguna vez lograba su sueño de controlar el mundo? ¿Qué sería Flug? ¿Su Científico Jefe? ¿El empleado más valioso? ¿Una posición enorme e importante con un título que le dio poder y estatus?

"Entonces, Flug, ¿qué dices?"

Todo era demasiado.

Demasiado.

Demasiado para asimilar a la vez.

"¿B-Black Hat?" dijo, sintiéndose débil.

"¿Si?" dijo el hombre con entusiasmo, esperando una reacción más positiva esta vez a su propuesta.

"¿Puedo... puedo pensar en esto?" Flug se llevó una mano a la frente, rozando más de sus vergonzosas cicatrices. "Esto es... m-m-mucho que asimilar. Mucho que consid-derar." sintió que su cabeza comenzó a temblar y agitarse..

"Flug, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Black Hat, realmente preocupado por el joven. "Te ves _**malato**_."

Flug no sabía lo que significaba "malato", pero asumió que significaba que parecía basura. "V-V-V-Voy a estar b-b-bien." Tanto su tartamudeo como su agitación mental estaban empeorando. "Déjame s-sólo i-ir a casa y descansar un p-p-poco. Estoy seguro de que estaré bien en la m-mañana."

"Claro." respondió Black Hat, levantándose de su asiento para ayudar a su nuevo conocido a ponerse de pie. "Puedes darme una respuesta mañana aquí." sacó un bolígrafo y garabateó un montón de número en la mano de Flug. "¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar a casa?"

"Nnnn-no, gra-grac-cia-s." dijo Flug, tratando y fallando en sonar convincente. "D-Debería c-ca-ca-caminar." Siempre se quedaba un poco más trabado en palabras que contuvieran la letra 'c'.

"Si estás seguro." dijo Black Hat.

Con eso, los dos hombres se alejaron de la cafetería. Rocinante Flugslys llegó a casa con un mínimo de tropiezo y pudo entrar sin dejar caer las llaves de su apartamento un millón de veces. Llegó a su habitación en silencio y se desnudó hasta que no quedó más que ropa interior de encaje para mujeres de la cintura para abajo. Se puso una camiseta vieja para cubrir su pecho delgado y desnudo y cayó en la cama, completamente rendido.


	2. El día en que Senpai me notó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug trata con su sexualidad. Y sus problemas familiares. Y un hombre que es la perfección personificada. Lamentablemente, no estamos hablando de Black Hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este episodio se menciona que existen personas llamadas "Dotadas", con un don o un regalo. Es decir, seres humanos que han adquirido habilidades fuera de lo común.
> 
> No pasa con todo el mundo y es algo normal en la Sociedad.

Rocinante Flugslys se mudó de la casa de sus padres en el momento en que legalmente pudo hacerlo. Había ciertas cosas en su vida que sus padres simplemente nunca podrían aceptar, y él había aceptado eso. Había llegado a comprender que su madre y su padre no lo toleraría bajo su techo si salía y les contaba la verdad sobre sí mismo.

Entonces no lo hizo.

Nunca les habló de su fascinación por el anime japonés, nunca les habló de usar ropa interior femenina y, CIERTAMENTE, nunca les dijo que era gay.

El anime fue probablemente la menor de sus preocupaciones. Estaba un poco avergonzado por todo el humor absurdo y sexual. Dudaba que su estricta familia católica lo aprobara.

Aunque en retrospectiva, podría haber dado una mejor explicación de por qué pasó tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación.

La verdadera razón de eso fue lo otro que le ocultó a sus padres. Su ropa interior preferida.

Su madre lo había hecho ir al centro comercial por ella una vez mientras su padre estaba en el trabajo y ella estaba atrapada cocinando la cena, y le había pedido que le recogiera un paquete de bragas. Nada llamativo o revelador, era demasiado modesta para eso, incluso en el matrimonio. Pero Rocinante sintió la extraña necesidad de probarlos él mismo. Entonces, pagó un paquete extra y lo metió con una bolsa llena de patatas fritas y revistas. Típicos tesoros adolescentes.

Se lo puso nerviosamente, confundido sobre por qué sentía la necesidad de usarlos. Pero los encontró muy cómodos. Mucho más suaves que sus calzoncillos habituales. La falta de espacio no le molestaba, en todo caso se sentían cómodos en su cuerpo. Comenzó a hacerse cargo de llevar la ropa al servicio de lavandería para que su madre nunca los encontrara. Ella parecía apreciar tener una cosa menos que hacer. Su padre puso los ojos en blanco y lo llamó "trabajo de mujeres", pero era obvio que también estaba agradecido de que su hijo hiciera una tarea doméstica sin ni siquiera habérselo pedido.

Ahora que Flug estaba solo, había llevado las cosas a un nivel superior. En lugar de usar sólo bragas simples del centro comercial, a veces iba a tiendas de lencería y escogía cosas que le llamaban la atención. Encontró una especial afición por el encaje e incluso amplió sus horizontes al agregar medias, cinturones de liga y uno o dos corsés a su guardarropa. Las bralettes, así como cualquier otra cosa que no fuera del nivel de la cintura o inferior, simplemente no tenían el mismo atractivo.

La división final entre sus padres y él mismo, lo que nunca aceptarían de él en un millón de años, era su sexualidad.

No hubo un momento repentino en el que se dio cuenta de que no le atraían las chicas. Ninguna experiencia gay que lo convirtió en homosexual. Tampoco ningún momento equivocado de pasión que se sintió tan mal, pero tan bien.

Fue sólo que... notó a un niño en la clase de gimnasia. Lo notó como si nunca antes hubiera visto a otro hombre. Y luego notó a otro. Y a algunos otros. No fue nada como un flechazo, sólo era que Rocinante se fijaba en los chicos a su alrededor.

Se dio cuenta de cómo estaban cambiando las chicas. Pero eso no removió nada dentro de él. Sin embargo los chicos...

Lo hicieron sentir... cálido.

Era como estar envuelto en una manta eléctrica. Fue un calor que comenzó en el centro de su ser y se extendió por todo su cuerpo antes de finalmente alcanzar sus brazos y poner su vello de punta.

Como ser alcanzado por un rayo y no salir lastimado.

Sus estrictos padres católicos nunca lo entenderían. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo consideraran una fase experimental, sino un pecado digno de echar y cortar enlaces con su único hijo.

Así que él nunca les dijo. Se centró en sus estudios, puso los ojos en blanco ante las bromas juguetonas de su padre sobre todas las chicas universitarias que buscaban a un joven inteligente y actuó como si no fuera diferente de cualquier otro hombre heterosexual.

En su nuevo hogar, el pequeño apartamento barato que consiguió con la ayuda de sus padres y parte de su salario a tiempo parcial, caminaba tranquilamente en bragas, medias y, ocasionalmente, cuando se sentía atrevido, algo aún más cercano a la lencería. O todo eso. No era como si alguien fuera a detenerlo en su propia casa.

Nadie le detuvo ni lo visitó tampoco. Rocinante Flugslys tenía la vida social de un cangrejo ermitaño. Fue a clase, pasó por el laboratorio de robótica tan a menudo como pudo, fue a trabajar sus turnos de medio tiempo y se fue a casa.

El punto álgido de su interacción social fue su Club de Ingeniería. Era uno de sus principales inventores después de todo. Trató de aparecer cada vez que pudo durante el tiempo que pudo. El club siempre intentaba crear nuevos inventos para ayudar a sus compañeros héroes en la lucha contra las fuerzas del mal.

 _Oh, sí._ pensó Flug aturdido. _Las fuerzas del mal me ofrecieron un trabajo en su nueva empresa anoche._

Flug caminó por su cocina con nada más que una vieja camiseta de gran tamaño y su ropa interior típica. La camisa era de un azul desteñido con los restos de un diseño de avión en la parte delantera. Su cabello castaño claro y despeinado se le enredaba en lugares extraños alrededor de su cabeza, como si hubiera estado revolcándose contra las sábanas toda la noche.

"No más café antes de acostarme." murmuró para sí mismo, mientras ponía siete cucharadas de café molido en su cafetera.

Era seguro decir que estaba desarrollando una adicción a la cafeína. Apenas podía funcionar un día sin tener al menos una taza de esa cosa en la mañana. Y tal vez unas cuantas tazas más durante el día... Y cada vez necesitaba tomar más y más café para que tuviera algún tipo de efecto en él.

Mientras esperaba a que su taza se hiciera en la mañana, fue a vestirse. Cambiando las bragas de encaje negro por un par rojo satinado. Y cambiando a unas medias de red rojas que se abrochaban a sus muslos de forma ligera.

Luego se puso su VERDADERA ropa. Que eran sus jeans normales y su camiseta.

Pero llevar sus bragas y medias debajo cuando nadie más lo sabía lo hacía sentir _vivo_.

La mayoría del resto del día fue borroso. Turno de mañana, regreso a casa para obtener sus libros, pausa para el café, clase de la tarde, almuerzo rápido (con café exprés), próxima clase, y finalmente podría descansar y relajarse por la tarde yendo a su lugar favorito en el campus; El Laboratorio de Robótica.

El Laboratorio de Robótica de la UNEHVM (simplemente sale de la lengua, ¿no es así?) fue el principal lugar de reunión tanto de los Clubes de Robótica como de Ingeniería. Intentaron alternar los días que estarían allí, para tener el laboratorio principalmente para ellos y que no fuera tan agitado, lo que no siempre funcionaba, pero en su mayor parte fue un sistema útil.

Hoy, el Club de Ingeniería tenía el laboratorio (junto con cualquiera que necesitara trabajar en un proyecto de clase), y de acuerdo con el horario publicado en la puerta, también lo habían reclamado durante los próximos dos días.

 _¡Genial!_ Pensó Flug. _¡Realmente podríamos hacer un progreso real!_

Flug no funcionaba muy bien con lo que llamaba "espacio alquilado". Le costaba concentrarse cuando sabía que sólo podía permanecer en un lugar durante un tiempo determinado. Realmente odiaba empacar proyectos y moverlos. Era una molestia.

Por extraño que parezca, le pasaba todo lo contrario con los plazos. Tener un tiempo limitado para hacer un proyecto no le resultaba problemático, siempre y cuando no tuviera que moverse de su lugar. Era perfectamente capaz de sentarse en un mismo sitio durante horas para hacer algo a tiempo. Incluso había comenzado a cronometrar cuando iba al baño y sus descansos para tomar café y así asegurarse de que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando. Si su memoria era correcta, su tiempo de descanso total más pequeño fue de aproximadamente siete minutos en una sesión de trabajo de diez horas.

Algunos lo llamarían locura. Flug lo llamaba ética de trabajo.

Realmente no podía soportar dejar las cosas sin terminar. Sólo dejaba de trabajar cuando el proyecto estaba terminado o había logrado un avance lo suficientemente grande para justificar unas pocas horas de sueño.

También hubo momentos en que se desmayó, pero eso no viene al caso.

El proyecto actual del Club de Ingeniería era una colaboración con aquellos llamados "Dotados" para el programa. Uno en el que Flug no tenía ningún problema, excepto por un hombre.

Aurelio Cruz.

Lio, para sus amigos.

Flug no era uno de sus amigos.

Cruz era alguien que Flug había conocido (o mejor dicho, había _sabido de su existencia_ ) desde la escuela secundaria. Fue entonces cuando la gente "Dotada" comenzó a mostrarse.

Para ser franco, Aurelio tenía una habilidad. Una superpotencia. Un regalo.

Y se aseguraba de que todos a su alrededor lo supieran.

Era el tipo de persona que caminaba como si fuera el dueño del lugar, sin importar dónde estuviera. El tipo de persona que piensa que es un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. El tipo de persona que pone _#bendecido_ en cada uno de sus selfies sin ironía.

No es que Flug mirara sus selfies. O incluso lo siguiera. ¡En las redes sociales, eso es! ¡Tampoco es que lo siguiera en la vida real! ¡Estaba seguro de que Aurelio Cruz no tenía ni idea de que existía!

Hasta que, por supuesto, el Jefe del Club de Ingeniería anunció que colaborarían con algunos estudiantes "Dotados". Y él resultó ser uno de ellos.

El proyecto en sí era realmente algo en lo que Flug estaba interesado. Durante el semestre de otoño, su objetivo sería diseñar un dispositivo capaz de someter al menos a uno de sus compañeros. Flug hizo su objetivo personal de someter al menos a cinco de los veinte sujetos que participaban.

¿Ya existían dispositivos creados para someter a personas con dones? Sí.

¿Alguien en el club había construido uno desde cero antes? No.

Y de ahí vino la intriga y la diversión. ¡Realmente tendrían la oportunidad de construir algo realmente significativo esta vez! La mente de Flug estaba inundada de ideas sobre cómo incapacitar a sus compañeros. Cuando se presentaron uno a uno el día que se anunció su pequeño proyecto, él ya estaba tomando notas mentales de ellos y de las mejores formas de contrarrestar sus habilidades.

_Oh, ella, ella es... ¡eso, Natalia! Su don es la super velocidad, ¿no? Tal vez crear algo que envuelva sus piernas, la haga tropezar... o algo así como una mancha de aceite. ¡Pero pegajoso! ¡Así no podría mover las piernas! En realidad, ¿por qué parar ahí? Algo que atara totalmente su cuerpo..._

_¡Oh, Rodríguez! ¡Invisibilidad! Eso será complicado. Necesitaré una forma adecuada de localizarlo primero, ¿infrarrojos? Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Cubrirlo con harina? No, no, no, no. Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno._

_Ok, en realidad no la conozco a ella ni a su don. Pero bonitos zapatos, supongo._

_Jason Mendez, controla el viento. Tal vez estudiar sus vientos como un tornado me dé algo, ¡no ,espera, eso es! Algo que lo captura usando su don (como un tornado) y que lo atrape. ¡Y también debería ser hermético, para que no pueda usar sus vientos para escapar!_

_No sé su nombre, pero por todo el pelo y las manchas, diría que es un híbrido de guepardo. Es muy probable que sea muy rápida, pero también tiene muy poca resistencia. Debería aprovecharme de eso._

Y entonces se pavoneó. Como si estuviera caminando por la maldita alfombra roja.

Cabello grueso, negro azabache engrasado y peinado hacia atrás, excepto por ese montón de rizos que parecían colgar perfectamente a la altura de sus ojos. Su rostro cincelado con profundos ojos verdes que contrastaban maravillosamente con su bronceado profundo, las largas pestañas, la forma perfecta de sus labios y el rastrojo en su barbilla que era el punto medio perfecto entre estar bien cuidado y ser resistente, que alineaba su mandíbula que era tan aguda, ¡PODRÍA CORTAR COSAS CON ESO!

Su cuerpo, aunque no lo alardeó (tanto) ese día, también estaba claramente tan cincelado como su rostro. Tal vez más, si eso fuera posible cuando tienes la cara de Narciso.

Ok, era posible. El hombre tenía el cuerpo de Adonis.

Incluso debajo de una camisa de vestir negra y jeans azul oscuro, él parecía tan... grande.

Tan intimidante. Tan masculino.

Tan... _CALIENTE_.

Flug dejó de prestar atención al tema después de eso. Había algunas personas más cuyos nombres y dones conocía, pero apenas los notó. Sólo una nota mental muy corta en su cabeza.

_Mónica, antigravedad._

_Stephanie, manipulación de la luz._

_Eric, fluidos ácidos. Sucio._

Nada le quitaba la concentración en el hombre que entraba al pacífico laboratorio en el que Flug pasaba su tiempo libre. Nada.

_Aurelio Cruz._

Su don no era la telequinesis. Pero, de nuevo, más o menos lo era.

Su don era la capacidad de controlar el cuerpo de otra persona a través del tacto. Era como si una vez que te tocara nada más fuera importante. Tu cuerpo era suyo. Te tocó, no importaba dónde, cómo o por cuánto tiempo, mientras fuera piel sobre piel, y podía mover tu cuerpo con su mente.

La única forma segura en que la gente sabía contrarrestar esto era salir de su alcance. Tenía una esfera de control relativamente baja, sólo unos cinco metros, por lo que no podía hacer cosas como acumular un ejército completo o enviar a alguien a atacar a otra persona.

Bueno, no si la otra persona estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Y Aurelio no fuera tampoco.

Todo eso fue hace unas semanas. Mientras que Flug todavía le encantaba ir al Laboratorio de Robótica y aún le encantaba trabajar en su gran proyecto (no iba muy bien, pero ¿dónde estaría la diversión si fuera así?), saber que Aurelio podría estar allí siempre hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. 6000 veces más rápido de lo habitual.

No siempre estaba allí. De hecho, casi nunca estaba. Tenía cosas que hacer, aparentemente. Cosas que eran más importante que participar en un proyecto para el que se inscribió y acordó que formaría parte.

Pero a veces él _estaba_ allí. A veces incluso se daba cuenta de Flug. Nada especial. Nada más que un casual " _Hey, tío_ " o " _¿Cómo va todo?_ ". Pero lo hizo. En realidad le _hablaba_.

Por lo general, Flug murmuraba una respuesta o lo saludaba con la esperanza de que no se viera raro, _tu cara está cubierta de cicatrices y tienes gafas sucias, por supuesto que te ves raro_ , y Flug pensó que tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal.

Hoy estaba allí.

Hoy estaba usando su don.

Eso no era extraño, habían estado haciendo que sus voluntarios usaran sus dones todo el tiempo. Para comprender mejor cómo trabajaban, era mejor que los vieran de primera mano.

O en el caso de Aurelio, experimentarlo.

Era otro miembro del Club de Ingeniería. Tesoro, era su nombre. Una chica brillante y alegre con cabello castaño rizado y mechones rubios. Ella ya no parecía alegre. Ahora más bien parecía casi asustada.

Aurelio estaba claramente demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Su expresión de pánico cuando él cerró la brecha entre ellos lentamente fue evidente. Nadie más hizo nada. Todos parecían congelados en su lugar, paralizados en la escena ante ellos.

Flug no pensó. Él sólo soltó "¡Aurel-ll-li-o!"

El hombre en cuestión levantó la cabeza, una expresión de confusión e irritación leve en su rostro.

 _Oh, cielos. Me escuchó tartamudear._ Pensó Flug, cubriéndose la boca. _¡Espera, no importa eso! ¡Haz algo!_

"U-uu-um, ya que finalmente estás m-most-trandón-nos tu don... ¿puedo ser el siguiente?" Dijo humildemente, su voz chirriaba vergonzosamente al final.

Aurelio lo miró por un segundo, aparentemente tratando de procesar lo que este hombrecito flaco estaba preguntando, sonriendo ampliamente, como si dijera _Por fin alguien lo entiende._

"Bueno, por supuesto que puedes, tío." Dijo, liberando a Tesoro. Ella inmediatamente corrió hacia el Jefe, Manuel, quien todavía parecía atrapado en su lugar agarrando débilmente su libreta.

 _Madre de Dios, ¿por qué dije eso?_ Pensó Flug.

Aurelio caminó rápidamente hacia él, cerrando a gran velocidad la distancia entre los dos. Dejando a Flug muy poco tiempo para reflexionar sobre estas acciones, su salud mental o cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Aurelio se encargó de hacer el siguiente movimiento, agarrando a Flug por la muñeca y tirando rápidamente para que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos.

_Por favor, Jesús, déjame sobrevivir a este día._

Y luego Flug se quedó mirando sus ojos verdes, notando ocasionales tonos de azul en ellos. La sonrisa segura de sí misma gritaba _Soy lo mejor en esta habitación en este momento, y lo seguiré siendo hasta que me vaya. Entonces seré lo mejor en otra habitación._

"Tío" dijo Aurelio con una voz de oro. "No creo que haya escuchado tu nombre."

"Roc-Rocinante Flugslys."

"Rocinante." se derramó de su boca como una cortina de terciopelo. "Muy agradable."

Flug tragó hondo. _Me gustaría tragar otra cosa si sabes a qué- PARA PARA PARA._

Flug juró que si toda la sangre de su cuerpo no se estuviera dirigiendo hacia el sur, su rostro estaría tan rojo como un tomate.

"Dime, Rocinante, ¿tocas?" preguntó.

"¿Tocar? ¿Un instrumento? No." Flug respondió entre jadeos. Se hacía cada vez más difícil respirar cuanto más tiempo estaba tan cerca de él. En serio, ¿por qué estaba tan cerca? Flug estaba seguro de que todo lo que hacía falta era un leve contacto con la piel y que su don podría surtir efecto.

Espera, ¿estaba funcionando AHORA? ¿La presión en su pecho (y partes más allá) la estaba ocasionando Aurelio?

El mismo Aurelio asintió. Entonces dejó ir a Flug. Flug notó que todavía no podía moverse. Estaba congelado, como una estatua. Una estatua muy sudorosa.

Aurelio dio unos pasos hacia el resto del grupo. El grupo de personas tan inútil que se quedó sin hacer nada contra este hombre cuando claramente estaba incomodando a una mujer, y habían dejado al manso Rocinante Flugslys para que interviniera solo.

 _En serio, gente,_ pensó. _Os di una distracción. ¿No podríais hacer algo? Un poco de respaldo estaría bien._

Flugslys se dio cuenta de que sus piernas se movían por sí mismas detrás de Aurelio como un cachorro perdido. Asegurándose de que se mantuviera dentro del alcance, supuso.

"¡Tomás!" Llamó Aurelio, señalando al chico telequinético que flotaba junto con su guitarra a unos dos metros por encima de ellos. Tomás era un músico en el fondo, y traía su guitarra con él siempre que podía. No era una molestia, de hecho, era bastante agradable tener un poco de música acústica relajante cada vez que estaba cerca.

"¿Qué, Lio?"

"Tírame tu guitarra."

"Lo rompes, lo compras." dijo Tomás con seriedad. Flug tuvo la sensación de que responsabilizaría a todas las personas en la sala si alguien tocaba su guitarra.

Y Flug tuvo el presentimiento de que sería él.

"Apenas lo tocaré."

"Hmph." Tomás lanzó su guitarra hacia Aurelio y Flug. El cuerpo de Flug se movió frente a Aurelio en segundos. Flug tuvo un breve momento de pánico y pensó que Aurelio lo iba a usar como escudo humano contra el misil musical. Oye, en realidad no habría sido la primera vez que lo había hecho con alguien.

No es que Flug supiera nada al respecto.

En lugar de llevarse un guitarrazo a la cara, su brazo se agitó y atrapó el instrumento por... ¿cómo se llamará la parte con las cuerdas? ¿El cuello? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que le dolía la palma de la mano como el infierno y las cuerdas se clavaban en sus dedos.

Flug dejó escapar un breve grito de dolor, y sólo ahora la gente comenzaba a verse como si _tal vez_ deberían intervenir.

"Relájate, tío." dijo Aurelio, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. "He hecho esto docenas de veces."

_Sí, lo sé. Y cosas mucho peores._

Flug tomó un extremo de la guitarra con la mano izquierda y comenzó a tocar la cosa. No podía decir qué notas o acordes o lo que fuera estaba tocando, nunca había estado interesado en aprender sobre música, pero sonaba bien.

"¿Aurelio?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿S-Sabes cómo tocar la guitarra?" Preguntó Flug, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí. Toqué por muchos años. Realmente nunca te abandona."

"¿A-Así es como puedes hacer que yo l-lo toque? ¿Porque tu sabes t-tocarlo?"

Aurelio hizo una pausa aquí. Miró a Flug con curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres decir, tío?"

"Quiero decir, ¿p-podrías hacerme tocar un instrumento que no sabes tocar?"

Otra pausa.

"Yo... en realidad no lo sé." Finalmente respondió. "¡Tomás! ¿Tienes otros instrumentos contigo?"

"No, no tengo." dijo Tomás, bajándose al suelo. "¿Y puedo recuperar eso ahora? Sus uñas desgastarán las cuerdas. Sin ofender, chico."

"Para nada." dijo Flug.

Las manos de Flug dejaron de tocar la guitarra _Otra observación, Aurelio puede controlar a las personas y mantener conversaciones al mismo tiempo. Entonces podría ser capaz de hacer ciertas acciones inconscientemente_ y lo sostuvo libremente. Fue sacado de sus manos por una fuerza invisible (Tomás) y Flug se quedó con las manos vacías.

"¿Alguien más?" Preguntó Aurelio a la habitación. "¿Alguien tiene un instrumento?"

La chica que Flug no conocía al principio, la que tenía los zapatos bonitos, habló. "Yo tengo una flauta." Levantó la caja negra del instrumento. "¿Sabes cómo tocar la flauta, Lio?"

Él sonrió. "No. ¡Tráelo aquí, tráelo aquí!"

La chica (a quien le habían presentado a Flug, pero por su vida ya no podía recordar su nombre) se acercó y armó su flauta. Él notó que ella tuvo mucho cuidado al limpiar la boquilla. Flug estaba agradecido por eso. Si bien no tenía fobia a los gérmenes, no quería intercambiar saliva con un extraño.

La chica le entregó la flauta a Aurelio, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, Flug estaba bastante seguro de que todavía estaba dentro. Puede que cinco metros no sea muy alejado, pero era suficiente para un hombre que sabía como manejarlo. Aurelio le quito la flauta con gracia (porque este hombre podría tropezar con una cáscara de plátano y todavía se vería como si fuera ballet) y la colocó en las palmas abiertas de Flug.

Las manos de Flug se movieron alrededor de la cosa, tratando de averiguar dónde se suponía que debían estar y qué dedos debían cubrir qué agujeros. No podía moverlos por su propia voluntad, pero aún los sentía. La mano que había atrapado la guitarra todavía estaba adolorida, y no le estaba haciendo ningún favor simplemente moverla como si nada.

_Herir a alguien, luego mover su cuerpo. Sienten el dolor, pero no pueden hacer nada para detenerse. Diabólico._

Por fin sus manos parecían haber encontrado una posición con la que se sentían cómodos. O más bien, Aurelio pensó que le parecía bien.

Flug se llevó la flauta a los labios. Sus labios se fruncieron un poco y...

...no pasó nada.

Después de un momento de silencio, el propio Flug dio un golpe experimental. Un horrible sonido chirriante vino del instrumento. Todos se taparon los oídos, incluido Aurelio, que tuvo la desgracia de estar justo al lado de Flug.

La flauta bajó de sus labios. Aurelio la tomó de sus manos y fue a devolvérselo a la chica. ¿Brenda? No, no era así.

Flug sintió que volvía a controlar su cuerpo. Así que no perdió el tiempo en huir del lugar frente a todos y encontrar consuelo retirándose a su estación de trabajo.

Bueno, no específicamente _su_ estación de trabajo, no era como si fuera su dueño o tuviera pertenencias. Bueno, tenía pertenencias. Era su escritorio favorito en el laboratorio. Principalmente porque estaba fuera del camino de todos los otros escritorios. Le dio un poco de soledad, con la que trabajaba mejor.

Tomó notas rápidamente. Las notas siempre lo tranquilizaban.

_Alcance efectivo: 5 metros._

_Extensión: movimiento. Funciones corporales cuestionables._

_Método: contacto piel-piel._

_Consejos: Cubrir la piel. Bloquear contacto. Mantenerse a 5 metros de distancia. No ingresar en su rango._

_Contención: ¿Metal? ¿Plástico? ¿Tela? ¿Látex?_

Ok, la imagen de Aurelio Cruz en látex ¡NO era una que Flug necesitara en este momento! Sin embargo, si le llegaba la imagen a él por la noche en la cama, eso no era asunto de nadie más que suyo...

"Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?" Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Flug casi saltó al techo (lo que habría sido impresionante ya que tenía diez metros de altura), y dado el dueño de la voz, podría haber estado más seguro si lo hubiera hecho.

Aurelio se cernía detrás de él. Estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa amigable. Nada como la falsa amabilidad o la naturaleza relajada y tranquila de su sonrisa habitual. Era el tipo de sonrisa que decía _Me hiciste quedar mal. No dejaré que eso permanezca._

"Oo-oh, u-u-um, s-sí, supongo que sí." murmuró Flug. ¡Oh, Dios, estaba haciendo el ridículo! ¿Por qué fue tan difícil formar oraciones coherentes?

Había comenzado en la escuela secundaria. En el primer año para ser exactos. Si bien nunca había sido un chico popular, nunca había sufrido de ello antes. Supuso que se había mezclado durante la escuela primaria y secundaria. No valía la pena notarlo.

Por alguna razón, eso cambió tan pronto como llegó su primer día.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó su impedimento del habla. No había nada físicamente mal con su cuerpo o cerebro, era algo más mental. Psicosomático. Todo en su cabeza. Podía hablar perfectamente bien. Hasta que ya no podía. Lo cual era generalmente cuando estaba nervioso o asustado o ansioso o con personas con las que no se sentía cómodo o...

Captas la idea.

Y lo había detenido. ¡Durante dos años había estado sin tartamudear! ¡Dos años! Había dejado de hablar por completo debido a su accidente (el que le causó las cicatrices), y cuando finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar, salió claro. Conciso. Suave. Fácil. Y sintió que finalmente había pateado el hábito para siempre.

Hasta que un hombre llamado Black Hat lo invitó al azar a tomar un café (¡no malpenséis!), se enojó cuando Flug insultó su sueño de "¡conquistar el mundo!" y le causó una recaída.

_¿Dios, por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Es porque soy gay? ¿Fue Julio? Te diré que no fui muy lejos con Julio. No después..._

"Realmente vas directo al grano, ¿eh?" Preguntó Aurelio, sacudiendo a Flug de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo sus notas por encima del hombro.

"¿Huh? O, b-b-bueno, sí. Quiero decir, si pasara el tiempo esc-c-c-crib-biendo sería menos tiempo que p-p-pasaría trabajando, ¿no?" Divagó a su manera típica.

"Mmm, ya veo." dijo Aurelio. Esa mirada depredadora en sus profundos ojos verdes todavía estaba allí. "¿Pero látex? Eres más pervertido de lo que pensaba."

Flug probablemente se volvió rojo brillante. Probablemente. Todo su cuerpo se adormeció, así que realmente no podía decirlo. "¡O-O-OH! ¡No! ¡No, no, no, p-para nada!" Sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente. "¡N-No me g-gusta nada de eso!"

_Sí, me gusta usar medias de red y ropa interior sexy. El látex no es realmente lo mío._

Un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza. Una pregunta sobre Aurelio que honestamente no conocía, para variar.

"¿Aurelio?"

"¿Sí?"

"Cuando tomas el control de una persona es... pasa solo..." Luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas para describir lo que estaba tratando de preguntar. Pensó que tal vez explicarlo más ayudaría.

"Tocas a una persona. Mientras estén dentro de tu alcance, puedes controlarlos tanto como quieras, ¿verdad?" Aurelio asintió. "Cuando se salen del alcance, recuperan el control." No era una pregunta, pero Aurelio asintió nuevamente para confirmar. "Si vuelven a estar dentro del alcance, ¿aún puedes controlarlos o tienes que tocarlos de nuevo?"

La razón por la que Flug no sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta en realidad era muy simple, si lo piensas desde el punto de vista de alguien que había sido controlado por Aurelio. Algo para lo que quedaba calificado ahora.

Las personas que Aurelio había controlado tendían a nunca volver a estar dentro de su alcance. Llegaban a extremos de asegurarse de nunca estar dentro de una misma habitación con él, si fuera posible. Cambios de asiento, traslados de clase, traslados escolares, incluso hubo un rumor de un niño que salió de México solo para asegurarse de que nunca más volvería a estar cerca de él.

Por supuesto, nadie podría probar eso último. Excepto por aquellos pocos elegidos que eran lo suficientemente tontos o locos como para calificar como sus amigos, nadie estaba cerca de él por mucho tiempo.

Y a diferencia de la prueba del instrumento, que era algo que Aurelio nunca había intentado hacer, Flug estaba seguro de que había tratado de controlar a otras personas nuevamente.

El hombre en cuestión le dio a Flug una mirada perpleja. Como si la pregunta fuera algo extraña y confusa. Como si Flug hubiera hecho algo fuera de lo común, ¿nadie le había preguntado eso antes? ¿Fue Flug el primero en torcerle un nervio?

Flug podía sentir que comenzaba a sudar bajo la presión de su mirada. Inconscientemente se movió de un lado a otro en su asiento.

"No tartamudeaste." dijo Aurelio finalmente.

"¿H-Huh?" Preguntó Flug, tartamudeando de nuevo.

"No tartamudeaste." Repitió. "Ni una sola vez."

Flug lo pensó. No, de hecho no había tartamudeado. ¡Ni una sola vez! ¡Había dicho oraciones completas! ¡Múltiples!

"B-Bueno, el t-tartamudeo es m-más como mi tic nervioso, supongo que podría decirle a-así." Dijo Flug, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza con incomodidad. "En realidad no he tartamudeado en mucho tiempo, hasta hace poco."

"Tío." dijo Aurelio, tomando su mano. "No necesitas estar nervioso a mi alrededor." Guiñó un ojo.

Flug pensó que se desmayaría, con cada gota de sangre corriendo por sus mejillas o por sus pantalones. Pero luego Aurelio se detuvo por un segundo, notando algo en la mano de Flug.

¿Qué fue eso? Parecía un teléfono entumecido.

Oh. Black Hat.

El número de teléfono de Black Hat.

Flug se dio cuenta de que no se había duchado esa mañana. De hecho, no estaba seguro de cuándo fue su última ducha. Oh, Dios, ¿a qué olía?

Y ahora Aurelio Cruz, la cosa más caliente que adornaba la Tierra desde que el magma fluyó por primera vez a la superficie, está mirando algún número de teléfono aleatorio en la muñeca de Flug (probablemente sudorosa) como si Flug realmente tuviera una cita. O una vida social. O hiciera algo más que trabajar, estudiar y seguir trabajando.

Bueno, vale, una vez salió a tomar café con futuros supervillanos, ¡pero eso sólo fue una vez!

¿O no lo fue?

Mierda, Aurelio sigue mirando. Y parece que quiere algún tipo de explicación.

Uh...

UH...

¡UHHHHHHHHHH...!

"Uhhhh, ¡oh! ¡Oh, casi lo olvido!" Flug prácticamente gritó, tratando de no parecer que estaba huyendo por su vida. Y fallando miserablemente. "¡Se suponía que debía encontrarme con, uh, mis amigos hoy! ¡Para tomar café! ¿Q-Qué hora es?" Sacó su teléfono dramáticamente. "¡Oh! ¿V-Ves eso? ¡Voy tarde! ¡Será mejor que no los haga esperar! ¡N-N-Nos vemos luego, chicos!"

Y con eso Flug salió corriendo de la habitación.

Dejando a todos increíblemente confundidos.

Sus compañeros del club estaban confundidos porque sabían que a menudo pasaría más horas de las habituales en cualquier otra persona en el laboratorio. Nunca hizo planes para estar en otra parte.

Los estudiantes superdotados con dones estaban confundidos porque el extraño chico que había estado callado hasta hoy había, repentinamente en el transcurso de unos minutos, montado la escena más grande desde el Incidente de Paper Plate (que se mencionará más adelante).

Y Aurelio estaba confundido porque, bueno, ese chico había HUIDO de él.

Por lo general, las personas no huían tan rápido. O tan abiertamente.

Quería pasar más tiempo con él. Era inteligente, pero inseguro de sí mismo. Hacía las preguntas adecuadas, aquellas que los otros estaban demasiado asustados para formular. Como un insecto inteligente. Entró, consiguió lo que necesitaba y huyó.

Ah, y él nunca respondió a su última pregunta, ¿verdad?

Sí, tendrían que pasar más tiempo juntos, él y este Rocinante Flugslys.

Después de correr a mitad de camino por el campus, solo deteniéndose allí para recuperar el aliento, Flug comenzó a pensar.

¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?

¿Por qué Aurelio Cruz le estaba prestando atención a ÉL de todas las personas?

¿Por qué hizo eso?

¿Realmente dejó que alguien lo echara del Laboratorio de Robótica? ¿Su lugar favorito en el campus?

¿Qué les iba a decir a todos la próxima vez que los viera?

¿Realmente podría obligarse a mostrar su rostro allí?

Además, ¿dónde estaba su mochila?

Después de un breve momento de pánico, Flug racionalizó que probablemente lo dejó en el Laboratorio de Robótica en su prisa por escapar.

Bueno, ahora TENDRÍA que regresar. Eventualmente.

Eran sólo las seis menos cuarto, todavía era temprano.

No es un mal momento para una taza de café.

Lo que le recordó...

Después de comprobar que todavía tenía su billetera con él, siguió adelante y marcó el número garabateado en su mano. Esperaba no haberlo leído mal, o iba a ser una noche incómoda tratando de explicarse a sí mismo por qué lo estropeó todo en el lapso de dos minutos.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

Oh, maldita sea, ¿Black Hat tenía clse ahora?

_Ring..._

_Rin-¡Click!_

"¿Hola?" Preguntó una voz ronca y extrañamente familiar.

"Black Hat. Soy yo, Flug."

"¡Oh, Flug!" Dijo el hombre de traje oscuro con entusiasmo. "¡Estaba empezando a pensar que no llamarías! Entonces, ¿has pensado en mi oferta?"

Flug prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa emocionada del hombre a través de sus palabras. "He pensado en eso, sí." dijo, mintiendo. Honestamente había intentado todo el día no pensar en eso, pero aparecía una y otra vez en su mente. Como un ensayo en el que tratas desesperadamente de posponer todo hasta el último minuto. Cuánto más lo intentas y más te distraes, más te preocupas. No lo hizo estar más seguro de su decisión final.

"¡Oh, **bene bene**!" Exclamó Black Hat. Flug no tenía... ni idea de lo que significaba. Aunque sonaba feliz. "Entonces, dime, ¿aceptarás?"

"Antes de hacerlo, quiero verte de nuevo." dijo Flug. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que esto debía hacerse en persona. "¿La misma cafetería?"

"¡Claro, claro!" Respondió Black Hat. "Sólo dame unos minutos, ¡estaré allí pronto! ¡Pide mi café negro!" Luego colgó.

Flug suspiró. Su corazón se sentía pesado en su pecho y sus pies parecían plomo. También le dolía la mano. Pero no importa qué, vería a este hombre de nuevo. Y obtendría respuestas de él.

Necesitaba estar seguro de saber exactamente en qué se metía, en caso de estar de acuerdo.


End file.
